1. Field
The present disclosure relates to laundry treatment apparatuses and, more particularly, to connectors to secure hoses to casings.
2. Background
Generally, laundry treatment apparatuses are classified into 3 following categories: washing machines that remove contaminants from clothes, bed sheets and other items (hereinafter referred to as “fabric”) using water, detergent, mechanical action and the like; drying machines that dry wet fabrics using dry hot air heated by a heater, mechanical action and the like; and combined drying and washing machines that have both a washing function and a drying function.
Among the laundry treatment apparatuses, the washing machines may be classified into top load type washing machines in which a fabric introduction/removal opening for introduction and removal of fabric is formed at the top of a cabinet and washing is performed using a rotating water stream generated upon rotation of an inner tub, and drum type washing machines in which a fabric introduction/removal opening is formed at the front side of a cabinet and washing is performed by tumbling of fabric upon rotation of a drum.
A top load type washing machine includes a cabinet that defines an external appearance of the washing machine and has an open top side. A top cover is coupled to the open top side of the cabinet and has a fabric introduction/removal opening. A door is pivotally rotatably coupled to the fabric introduction/removal opening, and a base is placed under the cabinet. An outer tub is placed within the cabinet to store water therein, and an inner tub placed within the outer tub, where washing of fabric occurs in the inner tub.
A motor device is mounted under the inner tub to rotate the inner tub, a water supply device to supply water into the outer tub, and a drain device to discharge water out of the outer tub. In addition, the washing machine includes a detergent supply device placed in communication with the water supply device to supply detergent during supply of water. The drain device includes a hose to discharge water out of the casing. A connector is installed to the casing to secure the hose to the casing.
The hoses have a complicated structure consisting of two separate parts, one of which is connected to the connector within the casing and the other of which is connected to the connector at the outside of the casing. The hoses have problems, such as inconvenient assembly, leakage of water, and a complicated manufacturing process.